Fate's Decision
by xoxoAeroPrincessxoxo
Summary: Repost of the Repost of the Original! Accousting of strangers, Smooshy speeches, Flashback galore, Spy Operations, Bad coffee & Hot nurses. These are only a couple of the things found in this story. You'll find yourself in tears of joy and sorrow!
1. Memories

DISCLAIMER: Hey hey! This story is written by XoXoPrincessBobXoXo and .AeroKitty. We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! We own the plot…and well not much else…but anyway please, please review, criticize us or tell us we rocked your world, just please review!

Chapter One: Memories

_Flashback Begin _

"_We aren't meant for each other. Go find some other girl that is better than me" _

"_There is no one better than you" _

"_Don't say that you're making this too hard" _

"_Making what too hard?" _

"_Breaking up with you. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you to begin with" _

"_The heart does what it thinks best. If it thought that it was best for you to fall in love with me then that's what is going to happen. You can't change it!" _

"_No it's not. I have to do this. It can't go on any longer" _

"_You can't do this unless you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore" _

"_I," she broke off and silently stifled a sob, "don't love you anymore" _

"_I know that you're lying. I also know that though we might not be together now, we will be together again. Whether it is tomorrow or in 10 years time, I know that it will happen, Hermione."_

"_**All that I have to do now is wait for fate to decide when**__" Draco thought to himself as he watched his one true love, his soul mate, walk away from him. _

_Flashback End_

Draco Malfoy was sitting outside a little café in Diagon Alley, drinking the last of his mocha cappuccino, pondering over his life and all the things he missed about Hogwarts. Funnily enough his thoughts kept zeroing in on a particular brunette. He remembered how her skin felt under his caresses, the silkiness of her hair when he ran his fingers through it, the scent, of her perfume, that invaded his senses when she walked past him… the scent that made him forget about what ever he was doing.

How one girl could do all this to him, and his senses, was beyond him.

Just as he thought this, he caught a glimpse of a woman with sleek brown hair, which fell in ringlets, halfway down her back.

Draco stared after her, then abandoning all reasonable thought, tossed some money down onto the table, got up and started after the woman.

He followed her from about 10 meters behind, almost losing sight of her several times until she stopped outside a jewellers and admired the jewellery. She was about to turn and leave when Draco tapped her shoulder.

"What are you doi-"Draco was stopped speechless

"Excuse me but do I know you?" The woman who Draco thought was his one true love, but turned out to be just another woman who looked like her, queried.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew from school" Draco replied forlornly

"Well, I hope you find her" the woman replied, smiling at him before walking off.

"You and me both" Draco whispered, as he turned and walked straight into someone.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Draco I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else-cause-I'm-a-pureblood Malfoy."

"Wow, how long did it take you to think of that one Zabini?"

"Shut up. I see we've moved onto accosting innocent people in the street?" Blaise Zabini said as he motioned to the woman walking away.

"No… I wasn't accosting anyone. I simply mistook her for someone else."

"Just like the time you 'mistook' my girlfriend for someone else? Or is this another one of your many 'OMG its Hermione' things?"

"Hey she's the one that did the mistaking… I didn't encourage her in any way, shape or form. She's the one that walked into my room with nothing on. She's the one that put a potion in MY drink to make me do that with her. You're my best mate, Blaise, why the fuck would I do that to you?"

"Uhhh I dunno. Maybe because you have a habit of fucking practically anything that has two legs and wears a skirt. This, come to think of it, could explain why you had a fascination with Wonder-Boy-Who-Won't-Die and Wazlib. Maybe because you enjoyed it. Maybe because you just shrugged it off when I asked you about it the first time and maybe because unlike you she apologized for it!"

"You mean had and wore… past tense… had and wore. 1. I did NOT enjoy it. 2. I shrugged it off at the time because the effects of the potion were still wearing off and 3. I'm guessing, she only apologized because was afraid of being alone because you would have left her and I never wanted anything to do with her to begin with. Dude, I can't even bloody well remember her name."

"Fine, if it's the truth."

"It is… Merlin, Draco Malfoy never lies to the people that he truly cares for. You should know that by now."

"That's what you said when I caught you with Granger, the first time, and you said it was a once of thing… that she was a convenience because Parkinson was away for the holidays. Look what happened with that! So if it wasn't a public accosting, that means you thought she was Granger… AGAIN!"

"So what if I did think it was her? You can't blame a guy for loving someone…"

"Dude no-ones blaming you for loving her but I am saying enough is enough. You really need to stop this before someone else gets hurt… or even worse… you get hurt by never finding her or finding her and seeing that she's moved on."

"Blaise, I told her that we'd be together again one day and I'm not going back on that just because you say I won't find her. If I don't look than I'll never know if fate was on our side for once." Draco said as they walked back to where Draco had been sitting before seeing the Hermione look-alike, "We went through so much to be together in the beginning and then she just threw it away. She never even told me why she did it. She just goes 'We aren't meant for each other' as if it is the most valid reason in the world!"

"Maybe she thought that it was valid at the time. Maybe she didn't tell you because she didn't want to hurt you?!"

"That's what everyone else said. If that's why she said it then its stupid because I can handle the truth, I could have helped her handle whatever it was that made her do it. She is my fucking soul mate. If I don't find her I'm not going to be the real me, Blaise…"

"Wow, I didn't know you did mushy and sentimental?!"

"See, she brought that out in me. Hermione Jane Granger brought out the best side in me… she brought out the real me! How can I live without her…? Dude I feel as though I'm dying every time I see someone that I think is her and it turns out not to be! I want to find her as quickly as possible so that the pain can go away and I can be whole again."

"Fine… your very mushy speech has done its job. I'll help you find your 'soul mate' again," Blaise said, shaking his head and chuckling.

We hope you enjoyed it…if you want some good Hermione and Draco videos to watch go to www. youtube. com. If you like the vids leave a comment or a rating… lol.

Now that you've read the story all you have to do is click on the button at the bottom and review!

Have Fun  
XoXo


	2. Getting It Right

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters…just the plot!

Chapter Two: Getting It Right

Hermione's POV

"Why?" Hermione screamed as she threw a pair of jeans into her bag and went to her drawers and began pulling things out

"Why what? What the fuck did I do this time?" Christian asked as her strode across the room and sat on the edge of the bed watching Hermione pack her things.

"What the fuck did you do?" Hermione whirled around, her eyes full of anger "You only cheated on me oh what was it…THREE times in ONE night! That's all you did, nothing too major now was it?"

"Baby ple-"

"Don't you 'baby' me!" Hermione screamed tears rolling down her face "Why do you always have to make this so difficult Draco?"

"Oh no! Fuck that!" Christian got up, walked out the bedroom and slammed the door

Hermione ran to the door and pulled it open as Christian was halfway down the stairs.

"What the fuck Christian?"

"Oh, so NOW you get my name right?" he replied walking down another couple of steps

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"You just called me Draco…AGAIN! You call me that all the time in bed and this is one time too many… maybe us breaking up is for the best then maybe you will find this mysterious Draco guy"

With that Christian turned and walked out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Hermione dragged herself slowly up the stairs and sat on the bed sobbing her eyes out.

_Flashback Begins_

"_Oh dear Merlin! I can't believe you've done this Draco!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked around her room. The bed was covered in rose petals, there was a candle in every possible space (giving the room a romantic glow), there was low, but audible, music coming from the CD player and on her desk was a silver platter with a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes and a bowl of strawberries on it. _

"_Anything for a gorgeous woman. You deserve the best, Hermione, and I'm going to make sure you get it… starting with a nice warm bubble bath and massage." Draco said as he grabbed her hand and took her into the bathroom that they shared (being heads and all). _

_After more squeals of "Oh dear Merlin!" Hermione was in heaven. Draco had set up the bathroom like the bedroom, minus the music, and was, at present, giving her the best massage she had ever had. After he was done they got out towel dried themselves, put on their dressing robes and walked back into Hermione's bedroom. _

"_Now, I know I'm going to get more 'oh dear merlins' but I need you to put on the dress in here, the jewellery in here, and the shoes in here. Make-up is optional. While you get ready I shall do the same myself, but when your done don't come out. Wait for me to come to you!" he said putting more emphasis on the last half a sentence. _

_Hermione nodded before taking the items in his hands. When she took the dress out of the bag she couldn't help but gasp. It was the most gorgeous dress that she had ever set eyes on. It was of an emerald green colour, with a v-neck and just brushed the floor when she put it on. The v-neck was lined with tiny diamantes that glinted in the candlelight. Her jewellery consisted of a dark green emerald necklace that was surrounded by tiny onyx stones, a small silver bracelet and a simple silver ring with a small blue sapphire in it that had a small ruby red spot in the middle. On either side of the stone were Celtic designs similar to the Charmed symbol._

_For make-up all Hermione put on a small dusting of gold shimmery eye shadow. Her shoes were strappy, green so dark it may as well have been black. These too had small diamantes, around the buckle, to match the v-neck of her dress._

_Hermione admired herself in the full-length mirror before sitting down on the chair that was near her. She was only kept waiting for about two minutes before Draco came around the corner into the room. It took all Hermione had not to jump up, run over and kiss him as hard as she could._

_Draco was wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants. His jewellery was a silver snake ring with an emerald set in its head as an eye. His hair wasn't slicked back instead hanging down in front of his eyes making him oh so much sexier in Hermione's eyes._

_Draco held out his hand and Hermione smiled up at him before taking it. He led her into the middle of the bedroom floor where he proceeded to place her hand on his shoulder as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close._

_No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true _

_No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back_

_I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know our love forever  
I know, no matter what_

_If only tears were laughter (ooh)  
If only night was day (ooh)_

"_How did you know?" Hermione asked leaning against Draco's shoulder_

"_How did I know what?" Draco replied_

"_That this is one of my favourite songs"_

"_Just a guess. Plus I happen to love this song as well"_

_All of a sudden Hermione felt a strange sensation, she opened her eyes and she was hugging Draco…but standing outside a restaurant in…_

"_Paris!? How did you manage to pull this off?" asked Hermione_

"_Well I spoke to Dumbledore about coming here seeing as it is our 6 month anniversary today" Draco answered, kissing Hermione lightly on the lips and leading her to a table._

"_I can't believe you remembered its 6 months today" Hermione said_

"_How could I not remember baby?"_

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

"_Draco…I-I think I'm ready." Hermione stammered_

"_Are you sure? I will wait as long as you want me too" Draco said walking over to Hermione and sitting on the bed with her._

"_No, I'm ready I know I am." Hermione told Draco as she started to unbutton his shirt._

_Draco stopped her suddenly and kissed her, lightly but still passionately. He then pulled Hermione up and unzipped her dress, letting it fall delicately around her feet. Hermione continued undoing the rest of Draco's shirt buttons and pushed the shirt of his shoulders. She then let her hands wander over his chiselled chest (thank god for Quidditch) and smooth back. He unclipped her bra, whilst she unzipped and removed his pants. They fell onto the bed, taking deep breathes and looking into each others eyes. _

"_Hermione…I love you" Draco whispered, barely audible over the hushed music._

"_I love you too Draco and nothing can ever change that" Hermione replied before pulling Draco onto her and kissing him like he was the last thing keeping her alive._

_Flashback Ends_

We hope you enjoyed reading this chapter…… just make sure you press the button and review… tell us it sucked or tell us it rocked…. We don't care as long as we hear from you!

Have Fun  
XoXo


	3. Til I Die, XO'

Disclaimer: Thanks to UnderTheRoseTree and Coquettish Siren, for your reviews before we re-posted. We're hoping that you'll review again!!!  We don't own any of the characters…just the plot!

Chapter Three: 'Til I Die, XO

"So, you want to find Hermione, right?" asked Blaise as they walked along the street.

"Stupid question, mate. Did you really have to ask?" Draco replied looking at his feet.

"Well you need to start by getting her work address and sending her something simple, like a bunch of her favourite flower which, I assume, you still remember?"

"Of course I still remember," Draco stated, staring off into space, a glazed look coming over his eyes.

_Flashback Begins_

_The room was full of frangipanis and deep red roses. It was their nine month anniversary and Draco was trying to do something special for Hermione. Tonight he was going to tell her about the significance of her ring._

"_Draco, what on earth have you done?" cried Hermione as she walked into their common room, her face lighting up at the sight of so many of her favourite flowers, in one place._

"_I did all this because I wanted to tell you the significance of the ring you're wearing, the sapphire one with the red ruby centre. Have you noticed anything strange about it?" Draco asked, while motioning for Hermione to join him on the couch._

"_Yes, the uh, the ruby has been getting larger over the past few months," Hermione replied._

"_That's because that ruby… well it basically represents my love for you. When the ring is completely red, it means that you occupy my every thought… that you are my entire life…"_

"_Draco… I promise, I'm going to love you until I die…" Hermione said smiling as she pushed Draco back onto the couch and kissed him. _

_Flashback Ends_

"Blaise… you have to help me. You're connected with all he tops wizards. You HAVE to know where she is, Draco stated quietly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I do."

With these words Draco's head shot up and he looked towards Blaise hopefully.

"She, uh, she just started work near me. I only saw her today, I was in complete shock," Blasie said quickly.

"Oh shit. Blaise, I-I have to go, I'll catch up with you later, mate."

And with that Draco disapparated back to his manor. He snapped his fingers and immediately a house elf appeared in the door way to his room.

"Shannara, please send a dozen red roses and a dozen frangipanis to Miss Hermione Granger. On the card write: 'Til I die XO. That is all"

The house elf vanished with a loud crack and Draco collapsed back onto his bed, thinking of all the things he did for her while they were going out. He could remember every memory as clearly as if they had happened yesterday. A single tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a light trail on his pale skin. He wiped it away as the memory of what she said that day came back to him, as well.

_Flashback Begins_

_He had everything ready. The dinner, the music, the room and his one extra surprise. Nothing could ruin it._

_Hermione walked through the portrait hole at that moment, so Draco was forced to stop thinking about it._

"_Hey beautiful."_

"_Hi" Hermione replied, nonchalantly._

"_What's wrong? Did you have a bad lesson? Did you want me to help you unwind?" Draco asked walking over to Hermione, ready to give her another of his massages and a warm embrace._

"_My classes were fine and no I DON'T need YOU to help ME UNWIND!" Hermione said raising her voice a few decibels, whilst walking away from him._

"_Hermione, there's something wrong. Tell me… please."_

"_NOTHING IS WRONG! I JUST NEED FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione snapped._

"_Do NOT lie to me Hermione. Something is wrong and I need you to tell me. Did Harry or Ron do something to you? Did they say something to hurt you? Please tell me, baby, I hate to see you like this," Draco pleaded._

"_Draco ,who are we kidding? We don't belong together! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Its just not going to work anymore… I-I'm sorry," Hermione stammered, tears streaming down her face, _"_We aren't meant for each other. Go find some other girl that is better than me" _

"_There is no one better than you" _

"_Don't say that you're making this too hard" _

"_Making what too hard?" _

"_Breaking up with you. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you to begin with" _

"_The heart does what it thinks best. If it thought that it was best for you to fall in love with me then that's what is going to happen. You can't change it!" _

"_No it's not. I have to do this. It can't go on any longer" _

"_You can't do this unless you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore" _

"_I," she broke off and silently stifled a sob, "don't love you anymore" _

"_I know that you're lying. I also know that though we might not be together now, we will be together again. Whether it is tomorrow or in 10 years time, I know that it will happen, Hermione."_

"_No it won't, Draco. I don't love you anymore. Move on with your life because as of now, I'm not apart of it!"_

_With that Hermione ran out of the portrait hole, trying to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to fall._

_Draco pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Sitting neatly inside was a small golden ring with a red ruby set in the centre. Engraved into the band was 'Til I die XO'. He snapped the box shut and threw it, as hard as he could, at the wall opposite him. He dropped to the floor and started to cry. Not caring if anyone heard him or walked in and saw him. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing left to care about because his one and only love had just walked away from him._

_Flashback Ends_

Draco walked over to his armoire and opened a draw. Inside was the box that he was had planned on giving her that night, with the ring still sitting neatly inside.

"I will give her this ring, if it's the last thing I ever do for her," Draco muttered to himself as he closed the draw. Walking over to, and collapsing, onto his bed, he was asleep before his head even reached the pillow.

5 days later…

"Have you got any information on her?" Draco asked Blaise as soon as he sat down. They had agreed to meet at the 'Three Broomsticks', to discuss 'Operation Mya' (A/N We've called it this because when it comes to this sort of thing, the typical guy has a thing for making it sound spyish and secretive. So we figure that we'll make Draco and Blaise sound like your typical guys… lol ).

"What sort of information were you after 'Detective Malfoy'?

"Things like where she lives, where she works, where she has been the past year, what she has been doing for the past year, if she is in a relationship… things like that. Merlin, haven't you ever watched a spy movie?"

"A spy whaaaa?"

"Movie… you know… they film a story that someone has written. Then people go to a cinema to watch it, or they wait until it comes out on DVD and watch it then."

"DVD? Cinema? What the fuck are you on about?" Blaise asked incredulously, wondering if Draco had drunk some bad coffee.

"Never mind. Back to 'Operation Mya'. What have you got for me?"

"This," Blaise replied as he handed a manila folder to draco, "It's a file that I complied from all the information I was able to get. Do you know how much it cost me??? $1,110,000 and extra hours for the next month. I also had to screw three chicks and ALMOST one guy!!! Do you know how traumatising it was for me?" Blaise cried, putting on a 'woe-is-me' act, 'you owe me BIG time!"

"I'm sure it was absolutely terrible. You only getting to screw three chicks… must have been a major blow to he ego! But, diddums will get over it!" Draco said as he opened the file. Inside was a photo of Hermione, a list of people that Blaise had spoken to, a description of her (Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown, Birth Date: 10 September (A/N this is for Hannah, luvs ya), etc) and the information that he wanted.

"She is currently residing at 252 Winaveroe Drive, Godrics Hollow. She works for the Department of Mysteries as the Head of the Prophecies Department. She is currently in a relationship with Kristofor Lucas Barlow, Birth Date: 7 February (A/N This is for Simone, luvs ya), hair colour: black, eye colour: blue, current job: Manager of the 'Pure Magic' hotel. Hermione is sti- Heeeeeey that's my hotel!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! I'm a genius… I have the perfect plan!!!" Draco declared.

"And what has Mr Brilliance decided this time?" asked Blaise, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Well, it says here that he manages my hotel in Godrics Hollow."

"Yeah… so?!"

"So… I send you in here pretending to be a paying customer, a highly important paying customer. He starts acting all kiss arse-ish and you 'suddenly' decide to befriend him. Later on he invites you to meet his insanely gorgeous girlfriend, Hermione Granger. You then befriend Hermione and two weeks later you bring her to the hotel for a meeting of sorts. You say that you have decided that she would be a good attribute to your business and you want to make her your partner or something. When you get there you take her up to my personal quarters telling her that it's the penthouse, and I shall be waiting there. You leave her saying that you're going to get some champagne and I come out of the bathroom or something. I therefore get to find out why she left me and if she still loves me!"

"So, basically, I get to dress up and spend your money? I am seeing absolutely no issues with this plan. BUT, this does NOT mean that you won't owe me for getting the information. You still owe me big time!'

"Blaise if you do this I will owe you my life because she is my life and-"

"I know… you need her to feel complete again and yadda yadda yadda. I've heard the spiel a million times before," Blaise said in an exasperated voice.

"Will you help me Blaise old buddy, old pal, old friend of mine?"

"Yes, just don't call me old again unless I'm ninety, in a wheelchair and being looked after by SUPER HOT nurses!"


End file.
